


Secure

by blue_jack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He masturbated to the memory when he couldn’t take it anymore and needed to feel held and secure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secure

“Bones, are you . . . are you getting hard?”

“Are you—what is wrong with you? I know you don’t have any congenital defects, but I haven’t scanned you since—”

“No, seriously. Is this turning you on?”

“Don’t be—”

“This is turning you on!”

“Will you _shut up_?”

“Why, Bones. I had no idea.”

“Shut. _Up_.” But he knew it was too late. Once Jim got his teeth into something, he was worse than a bulldog about letting it go.

“Bones,” and there was that slow, lazy, _brilliant_ smile that made Bones flinch, even while his cock pulsed in approval. “You like to be tied up.”

Fuck.

He’d never told anyone about it, not even Jocelyn, and they’d been married for years. He hadn’t known what it was about playing Cowboys and Indians that he’d enjoyed so much as a kid, getting tied to a stake, his friend Eddy meticulously wrapping the rope around him. He’d started getting an inkling while wrestling in high school, the feeling that had rushed through him each time he’d been pinned to the mat, absent when he’d been the one holding the other person down. But he’d finally understood during college when his girlfriend of the time had wanted to try something new, had tied his wrists to the headboard while she rode him slowly—so fucking slowly—and he’d pulled and fought (never half as hard as he could) and begged her to go faster.

It had been the one and only time, because that wasn’t the type of thing a person should want, wasn’t the type of thing _he_ should want, but he’d never come like that again in his life, masturbated to the memory when he couldn’t take it anymore and needed to feel held and secure even while hating himself for it, and now . . . fuck now . . .

“Don’t.”

But Jim came closer anyway, like he knew Bones wasn’t saying what he really meant . . . or maybe that he knew the rest of what Bones really wanted to say. The smile fell away, and he was once again looking at Bones, serious and intent, just like he’d been doing for the past ten minutes, ever since they’d tied him up in the first place. Jim didn’t talk, simply watched, eyes so hypnotically clear and focused, looking at Bones, just . . . seeing him.

Just fucking seeing him.

Jim put his hands on either side of Bones, and Bones narrowed his eyes, like he didn’t want Jim to be so near, like his body didn’t shift within his restraints as if to get that tiny centimeter closer.

“I love this planet,” Jim said, his voice lowering to a whisper. “I wasn’t so sure about the whole ‘tie people up for an hour before allowing them to speak with His Excellence as a show of our strength’ thing, but I have to say, it’s working for me now.”

Bones felt his mouth twitch, but he didn’t smile, saying instead, “You are an idiot.” But he also didn’t look away. Didn’t even blink.

“It’s a good thing I came down yesterday.” Jim finally moved one hand, taking it off the wall and placing it gently over Bones’ arms, which were wrapped firmly around his chest. “I don’t think it would’ve gone over well if I’d kept trying to break out in order to get to you.”

Bones’ breath hitched when Jim’s hand moved down to rest on his abdomen, his stomach tensing. He’d already tested his bonds—several times—so there was no reason to flex his arms, to struggle to get free. He did it anyway and was almost grateful for being held up as a wave of _something_ began to creep through his body, making his muscles weaken, making him quiver and his cock twitch.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, but he didn’t sound like himself, his voice too husky and soft.

At this distance, Jim’s eyes were so clear and blue that they should have looked cold, like some damn mountain lake left by the passing of a glacier, cold enough to freeze and so deep it drowned the unwary. Should have. Didn’t. Although Bones did feel like he was drowning, rolling around and not knowing up from down or left from right. It wasn’t until Jim finally blinked that Bones felt he could look away, and even then, his breath was faster than it should’ve been, and he couldn’t stop the shiver.

“I want to touch you.”

“You _are_ touching me, and you need to get your damn hand—”

“Bones.” And like a fool he was caught once again, trapped by something much less tangible than the straps holding him in place. “Fight all you want. Just don’t tell me no.”

“Fuck!” His hips came off the wall as Jim’s hand settled on his cock through his uniform. “ _Fuck_!” And he did fight. He thrashed and twisted, arms and legs straining so the metal pins that attached his restraints to the wall clanged harshly, fought until he was hot all over and could feel the sweat dripping down his neck. And all the while, Jim kept his hand where it was, rubbing him with firm but never firm enough strokes, watching and waiting until Bones’ strength was gone and he swayed in his bonds, gasping and shuddering and making choked moans with each pass up and down.

And he never said no. Not when Jim pushed his hand into Bones’ pants and gripped his cock, bare skin to bare skin. Not when Jim started pumping him, eyes still open as Bones twitched and cried out, arching his back to get closer, grateful, so fucking grateful. Not even when Jim finally dropped to his knees and replaced his hot hand with his hotter mouth, still looking up at him the whole time, swallowing and swallowing and taking everything Bones had to offer.

“Tell me that after this mission is over, you’re going to come back to my quarters. Tell me,” Jim commanded, breathing hard against Bones’ ear afterward, and he tugged the straps tighter so Bones gasped, his back bowing off the wall in order to feel it even more.

“Yes,” Bones promised, closing his eyes, feeling surrounded, feeling safe. “Yes.”


End file.
